garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Orson Pig
' Orson Pig' is the main character/protagonist of U.S. Acres. In Garfield and Friends, he was voiced by Gregg Berger . He is considered the "straight man" of the strip/TV series segments out of the entire character cast since his personality is more neutral. He communicates with Wade the Duck more often than all other characters(in the TV series version), mostly complaining to Wade for having so many fears. Orson has the responsibility of treating Booker and Sheldon like they are his children since he looked after them. (in the comic strip, Booker and Sheldon's mother abandoned her own children to take a vacation and never returned). Character Kindhearted and practical. His work ethic makes him the functional leader, though. His good humor being tested is one of the common gags in the cartoons. He tends to avoid conflicts and often tries to resolve a bad situation rather than add to it. Orson loves books, but due to his overactive imagination, when Orson reads a book, he will begin to see his reality as the world described in the book. Not only that, but he will suck other characters in with him as well, and essentially morph reality itself. He also occasionally dresses in a superhero suit and calls himself "Power Pig," which often causes others to fall down laughing at him. Booker often calls him "Mom" due to Orson being the one that hatched him. A running gag through out the series is Orson's fear of his older brothers. Orson does not consider himself fat, but he really is, especially being insulted of this by Roy such as in "Show Stoppers" where Orson says that he has the body of a superb athlete. Orson is an easy target and one of the most common for Roy to pull pranks on. Trivia * In 1986, Orson had long eyelashes (like Nermal) until they disappeared on January 2, 1988. This was possibly because the eyelashes meant he was a infant from the time until then. * Orson often makes bunny-like ears when scared or happy. * He is the only character who has a full family. His brothers were seen muliple times in the show and in the first week of the comic. His mother's voice was heard offscreen in an episode, and she appeared the first week of the comic, and his dad only appeared once. Aloysius Pig, voiced by comedian Kevin Meaney, is his cousin. * Orson is one of the few characters on U.S. Acres who are known to have been potty-trained, with the only other characters who are known to do so being Roy and Lanolin. In Hogcules II, his underwear was shown a few times. * Because he got sick in the episode after "Barn Of Fear" where the gang had to sleep in the barn, "Swine Trek", Orson could have a hay allergy. If this is true, he is the only U.S. Acres character to have any allergies. Pig, Orson Pig, Orson Pig, Orson Category:Fat Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes